


Out Of The Fire

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Losing a loved one is difficult for anybody, especially you, (Y/N). It's been three months since that person's demise, and you know it's time for you to move on, your friends even keep telling you. To get them off of your back, you told them you'd keep your eyes open for new people, to get back out there again.Nami, who's commonly in trouble for hacking into the school database, told you of a new guy coming to your high school, and he's got all classes with you. She thinks this is a romance novel in the making, but you're not so sure. It's only been three months. . .can you move on so fast? It's what he would've wanted, right?Your thoughts were limited on this new guy, until he pinned you to the wall after first hour.Just. . .who was he?





	1. New Day, New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> (c) One Piece Anime/Manga  
> (c) To Me For Plot

The world spins on it's head for a brief moment in time before somebody actually realizes that they're alive, that they're breathing, that they're the child of a mother and father. Their small, toddler fingers dig into the dirt underneath their little bodies as their parents watch them run and laugh at the butterfly riding the breeze through the warm summer day. The life of a child in the current day and age that they breathe goes by like a flash of light, a whisper in the wind through the pine needles on the trees.

  
But for some reason, yours was going slower than anything else.

  
"(Y/N)!" A deep voice called from the lower parts of the house.

  
With a snort of surprise, your body automatically sat up, your eyes still closed as the fan on your dresser sent the (hair color) locks flow away from your head, sticking out in multiple different positions. Eyes fluttering open, you lifted a hand and wiped away the drool that was slipping out of the corner of your mouth. "Ew." You mumbled, rubbing it against the (favorite color) comforter you had been buried under.  
"(Y/N)!" The voice shouted again. It was your father.

  
"WHAT?!" You shouted back in response, rubbing your eyes and sliding out of bed. You noticed your morning face in the mirror, spooking at your own reflection. "Ugh. I look like I got murdered by a jumble of stuffed animals." You said, pulling on the skin underneath your eye to wake you up more.

  
"You have fifteen minutes before I feed your breakfast to the dog!" Your father called up the stairs.

  
"Give it to him!" You responded, stumbling through your room to your dresser. "I don't want your charred pancakes for breakfast anymore!" You yanked open a drawer and grabbed a long-sleeved, low-cut (color) crop top out of the mess of shirts and flung it onto the bed, slamming that drawer closed before you crouched down and opened another drawer, looking for a pair of shorts to go along with your top.  
"They are NOT charred!" Your father shrieked. You rolled your eyes, just imagining the pounding irk mark on his overly large forehead.

  
Finding a good pair of dark blue shorts in your drawer, you had to wiggle it closed and then you straightened up, stripping out of your over-sized shirt your ex-boyfriend had given to you. Holding it in your hands, you looked down at the material and sighed, rubbing it against your face. "I miss you. . .Sabo."

  
Quickly changing your mind about reliving memories, you dropped it onto your bed and slid the crop top over your head and then wiggled into the shorts, jumping around as you did so. Buttoning the high-waisted shorts, your infamous flirtatious brother, Sanji, walked into your room. "Oi, sis, are you gunna eat?" He asked.

  
You had your back turned to him, so you didn't care that you were still buttoning up your shorts in front of your twin brother. Though, you looked nothing alike. "No. Feed it to Chopper." You grumbled, turning around once you had finished fighting with your bottoms and grabbed your hairbrush, running it through your hair and then opening a bag of makeup you had next to the mirror.

  
"You sure? You should eat something." He said, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and texted back another girl of his.

  
"Sanji, get out of my room before I decide to shave your head." You growled, leaning into the mirror while you put on mascara.

  
You listened to him grumble under his breath and then shuffle down the hallway. Thank God, he was finally gone. After doing the finishing touches on your face, you stood up and grabbed your backpack by your bedroom door, unplugging your phone from it's charger and checking to see if you had any messages. There was only one, from your best friend, Nami.

  
_(nickname)!!! hurry up! i heard there's a new kid @ HS_

  
You unlocked the phone and quickly texted her back.

  
**Cool. Does it sound like I care?**

  
Walking down the stairs of your house, you heard it ding once again.

  
_U will!! It's a boy!! He has the same schedule as u!_

  
You rolled your eyes.

  
**And you know this how?**

  
_I hacked into the HS database._

  
You groaned, and decided to ignore her texts, thinking that you'd talk to her at school. Shuffling through the living room, you heard your brother already outside and flirting with the two or three girls that usually accompanied him to school that day.

  
You frowned slightly, upset at not seeing the familiar car of your ex-boyfriend, Sabo. You sighed. It's been three months, (Y/N). Get over it. You told yourself angrily.Biting your bottom lip, you grabbed your shoes and slid them onto your feet, seeing your dog, Chopper, chow down on the food you hadn't eaten that morning. His tail was wagging, and he looked over at you as you stood up. He bounced over to you and you leaned down, kissing his head. "Bye, Chopper. I'll see you when I get home." He barked at you before returning to his breakfast.

  
Opening the door and meeting the warm breeze of the September morning, you glowered, seeing Sanji stand on the front patio, blocking you from leaving the house. You lifted up a leg and kicked him in the ass, causing him to fall off the patio and land on the concrete sidewalk beneath the steps. "How many times have I told you to not block the door when we're leaving?!" You growled, eyebrow twitching.  
"You didn't need to kick me!" Sanji wailed, his face red from the impact with the concrete.

  
You sighed. "You can talk with your girlfriends while you walk." Your eyes narrowed at the girls when they giggled at you calling them Sanji's 'girlfriends'. Closing the door behind you, you nonchalantly stepped on your brother as you proceeded down the sidewalk, putting the headphones into your ears and listening to music while you spaced out, lowering your gaze to stare at your feet.

  
You were wearing the (color) Converse that Sabo had bought for you, for your birthday. All over it in multiple colors of Sharpie were things that he had written on them for you. A small smile cracked your lips, but it faltered when you crossed the street in front of your high school.

  
Kids sat in the grassy courtyard by the front steps, couples loving and fawning over each other, friends gossiping, and guys playing their usual football or wrestling while they waited for the first bell of the day to ring and announce that class was starting.

  
You found yourself at the soccer field, where your usual group of friends were. Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Usopp. Your brother was missing, but that was normal in the morning. He was always away and flirting with the girls. As they sat in a circle, you dropped your stuff next to Zoro and then dropped yourself into the grass next to him. The green-haired teenager looked at you before handing you the other part of his sandwich. You gladly took it and munched away, listening in on the casual conversation that your group chattered on about.

  
First, it was about food, Luffy bragging about what he had brought for lunch. You basked in the warm sun with the two other girls and sighed happily, keen on listening to your friends babble away. Zoro had started up a new conversation, saying how his previous fencing competition had gone. He had won, of course. The Usopp bragged about his archery training, which was actually really fun, you had gone with him one day, but you weren't as good as he was at it. Franky was on his computer, typing away--who knew what he was up to on there.

  
There was a moment of silence before Nami sat up with a mischievous grin on her face. "So, I heard there's a new guy coming to school."

  
Robin rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, Nami. Quit the act, you already know everything about him."

  
You scoffed. "She texted me this morning saying how he had every class with me."

  
Luffy yawned. "I wonder who this new guy is."

  
Nami leaned back onto her hands. "He's really cute, and his profile says that he got expelled from his last school for unknown reasons." She rolled over onto her stomach and ended up right next to you. "So, (Y/N). I know you're into bad boys~"

  
"Nami, you know she's not interested." Franky said nonchalantly, and you nodded, appreciating his sudden support.

  
Zoro looked over at you. "I know it hasn't been that long, but don't you think you should at least try and move on?"

  
You shook your head. "No, it's not that simple, guys. I can't just forget about Sabo. He was too important, we spent so many years together. . ."

  
A hand was on your shoulder and you looked up at Robin as she embraced you. "I know it's hard, we miss him too, hun, but I think it's time for you to start looking again. It isn't good for you to just wallow away in your despair."

  
You smiled up at her and hugged her back. "Thanks, Robin. You're right. I guess I should keep my eyes open."

  
Nami clapped her hands. "Great! You should start with the new guy!"

  
You opened your mouth to speak, but the first bell rang and it cut you off. You slowly got back up to your feet as did everybody else, beginning their walk back inside, towards the school.  
"Have fun in math, (Y/N)!" Robin and Nami said, waving at you as you stepped inside the classroom. You waved back and then turned to head towards your desk.

  
Until you saw somebody sitting next to it.

  
Oh God.

  
Was this the new guy?

  
He had his head resting on his arms that were crossed on the table, a hat on his head. You slowly and quietly sat down, carefully dropping your bag of stuff next to your seat and eyeing the new guy with wide eyes. He was sleeping. He snored away, and you took the chance to look over his body.

  
He was wearing a white tank top, pretty light, considering the summer weather, but you didn't mind, once you noticed his muscles rippling underneath his tan skin as he moved his arm. He had tattoos. It took all of your strength to not reach forwards and run your delicate fingers across the black ink on his arm.

  
But you weren't strong enough to resist.

  
Your hand reached out, and when they were close enough to touch his tattoos, especially the crossed out S, your teacher slammed the classroom door shut, catching you off-guard and jumping back into your seat. The sudden slam even woke up the hot guy sleeping on the desk next to yours.

  
His head lifted and his hazy eyes looked across the classroom, not finding anybody interesting, until he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. And there you were, a furious, blushing mess, eyes widening even more when you saw his gorgeous face.

  
Holy fuck, those eyes. Inside the blue iris burned a powerful flame, it was tantalizing. They shimmered, and you swore that you could see the fire lick at his pupil, wanting to be let free. His shaggy black hair, it looked so soft, and you just wanted to run your fingers through it as your lips locked with his. A sudden twitch of his face made you notice the freckles scattered across his tan skin. A heat built up inside your chest, and it felt like you couldn't breathe. You wanted to move, to speak, to introduce yourself, to say hello, to jump on him, kiss him, take his breath away like how he took yours, but nothing came.

  
A smirk played on his lips, and you were suddenly smacked back into cold, harsh, reality when he turned his gaze from yours towards the front of the classroom.

  
Your body cooled down, taking you a moment to realize that your hands were digging into the jean shorts you were wearing, leaving shallow scores in your skin, just enough to tingle from your nails cutting into the soft flesh.  
Your heart pounded so loud in your head, you wouldn't have been surprised if the new kid could hear it practically leaping out of your chest.

  
 Surprisingly, the class flew by, pulling you out of your stupor when the bell rang, initiating second hour. Standing up from your desk, you turned to leave the classroom as something touched your shoulder. You felt like you were on fire, the flames surging up your arm and spreading across your skin like it was a pile of dried wood, no moisture to put you at mercy to the heat.  
"Hey." A deep voice purred in your ear. Chills ran up your spine as you turned to face the person who touched you and spoke to you.

  
"C-Can I help you?" You said, stumbling over your own tongue. You tried to swallow down the rush of emotions you had.

  
His blue eyes scanned the classroom, and that's when you noticed how quiet it was in there. Nobody else was. . .there.

  
Before you knew it, you were pushed up against the wall, an arm on either side of your head as his face neared in towards yours while the air rushed from your lungs. You could practically feel his lips brush against yours, time freezing in that current moment of time. He pulled away from you with a hum reverberating off of his pale, chapped lips. "You look cute, all flustered like that." He murmured, his calloused hand running up your neck and resting on your cheek.

  
"(Y/N)?" You heard your name being called from the hallway. It was Zoro. Just like that, he was gone, moving out of the door and towards his--no, your--next class with his hands shoved in his pockets.  
You were trembling, shaking so violently you could barely move. The green-haired teenager walked into the classroom. "Oi. You okay?" He rumbled curiously, leaning against the frame of the door.  
You stumbled forwards, catching yourself with the desk in front of you.  
"(Y-Y/N)?"

  
You lost your grip, plummeting towards the floor as you blacked out.

  
"(Y/N)!"


	2. In Sickness & Health

The sound of the lunch bell rang for the first time that day, when you were sitting in the nurses office and munching on a tasteless and partially stale granola bar. Apparently fainting in the middle of passing period wasn't a good enough excuse to send somebody to the hospital. Zoro certainly thought otherwise, and your brother Sanji, had no problem with the school not sending you to the hospital, since he didn't find it necessary.

The stupid blond had no idea what you had just gone through, being pinned up against the wall by the new student at school, the infamous Portgas D. Ace. God, how could he be so immature and blind? You rolled your eyes and then sighed, crumpling the wrapper of the granola bar up into a small ball and then chucking it towards the garbage can. You missed feebly, and you groaned in agitation. Maybe the reason why your brother was so ignorant and immature because the only thing he ever thought about was sticking his penis into things.

Or, maybe the fact that he was always nuzzling some girl's boobs when they thanked him for something that he did--the most common was him bringing them lunch or making them food or supposedly 'saving' them from things that only he could imagine. Looking at the water bottle that Zoro had handed over to you when you came back into consciousness, you grabbed it and took a sip, not caring that it had also touched the mouth of the green-haired teenager.

Like, in all honesty, who wouldn't drink from Zoro's water bottle? He had this weird detox stuff he used for his 'healthiness', but it actually tasted pretty good. Not to mention he could make it out of anything and it would always taste the same. He also basically forced you to have it, since he said it would 'cleanse your system', or whatever the hell that meant. Opening the bottle again and taking another sip, the rush of mixed berries and a lemony tang reached your taste buds and you sighed softly.

A knock on the window of the nurses' office caught your attention. Leaning over from the bed awkwardly to look out of the window, you noticed a familiar person, Trafalgar Law standing and peering at you through the window. He wouldn't be standing there unless you were able to finally leave. With a blink of his steel grey eyes, he gave a slight jerk of his head towards the cafeteria, saying that it was time to go. Swinging your legs off of the uncomfortable bed and standing up slowly, to make sure that you wouldn't make yourself lightheaded, you were going to grab your bag, but before you knew it, it was already being picked up by Luffy. Your eye twitched slightly at him, but he ignored it and waltzed out of the health room with your stuff.

Looking at Law, he shrugged his shoulders and then you exited the room, sighing softly and holding onto Zoro's bottle with your left hand. "Let's go. I'm hungry, and I don't want Sanji to force feed me some of Dad's crappy and burned food." You yawned and Law chuckled. Luffy looked at you with wide brown eyes.

"I can give you some of my lunch (meat), if you want." He offered with a toothy grin.

You shook your head and shuffled out of the nurses' office between the two boys, Law glaring at Penguin and Shachi as they made a ruckus at the table as the three of you approached. "No thanks, Luffy, I'll be fine."

Law dropped his stuff at the corner of the lunch table and looked at the two trouble makers sitting across from him. It was a harsh silence while you and the group waited for the rest to approach. Thankfully, they came in with a rush of laughter and conversation from the lunch area and to the table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Nami slapped her lunch tray down next to you and handed you the usual: A tangerine and a bottle of your favorite juice. You were the only one that she let eat off of her plate. Anybody else would get her fork through their hand.

"How are you feeling, (Y/N)?" Zoro asked as he sat down on the other side of you, squishing you in between the two of them. He casually grabbed his water bottle from in front of you and eyed to see how much of his detox water was left. Thankfully, there was enough for him to finish it himself and then go and make more of it from only god knows what.

"Better." You replied, sighing as you began to peel your tangerine. You picked at the rough, orange skin of the fruit.

"You never told us why you fainted." Robin said, sitting directly across the table from Nami.

Speaking of her, she grinned and looked at you. "Was it because of the new guy?" She asked curiously, wiggling her eyebrows.

Zoro looked over my head to look at Nami questioningly. "The guy who has every class with (Y/N)?"

She nodded vigorously, and then looked back at you. "Luckily, because you fainted, you missed out on 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period. But now what are you going to do?" She inquired. "You've still got two more periods with him. Are you going to skip?"

"Just because he pinned me on the wall and thought I was cute when I was flustered isn't a good enough reason to skip classes." You snakily replied, an irk mark appearing on your face.

Nami grinned and squeaked in excitement. "I knew it!! I knew he'd have the hots for you!"

You blushed furiously and took a big swig of your juice, turning to look at Zoro with a pleasing look of help. He shrugged and went back to eating his lunch, smirking slightly at the fact that you went to him for help against the orange-haired girl. Glowering at him, you bit into a slice of your tangerine.

A sudden commotion happened in the far corner in the cafeteria, near where the food was served. There was a group of about fifteen to twenty girls crowded in a circle, squealing like rabid fangirls. The reason they were screaming?

Ace, of course.

What else did you think?

You finished the slice of the tangerine and got ready to stuff another piece into your mouth, but you were frozen as soon as the slice was in your mouth. There, coming peeling from the crowd of girls, was the damn sexy-ass new boy.

He was heading directly for the table.

Your heart dropped into your stomach and sped up, basically ready to shoot out of your chest like a bullet. With his crowd of girls behind him, he sadly wasn't able to stop and flirt with you, but as he passed the table with that coy smirk of his that sent a coil through your stomach, he just so happened to inconspicuously wink in your direction.

Nami noticed this and her mouth fell open, and she stared at you with wide eyes while you proceeded to choke on your tangerine slice once Ace had his back to you. Reaching with distraught hands towards your juice, you managed to wash down the fruit and casually slam your head on the table.

"You shouldn't do that, (Y/N)." A long-nosed friend of yours said. "You'll give yourself a headache."

"I already have one." You groaned, not lifting your head from the table.

"It's full of the new guy~" Nami teased.

Twitching at her words, you raised your head again to smash it down on the table and end it once and for all, Usopp's hands were holding your head as he stretched across the table to stop you. "No more. It's just a guy." He said, sighing and sitting back down.

"A guy who pinned her against the wall and caused her to faint." Robin responded calmly, like she always does.

"Stop talking about himmmmmmmm." You whined, slouching to the side against Zoro. The green-haired teen didn't move, talking to Luffy with his mouth full of food.

Managing to finish your tangerine and juice without having Ace as the topic of the lunch hour, the bell for fifth hour rang loudly across the school.

As people got up to head to their next class, you tried your hardest not to cry. Then, you remembered. You had gym. Looking over your shoulder at Law, you silently thanked him as he handed you the forged note by the nurse by stuffing it in your sleeve, saying to excuse you from physical education for the day. You wondered casually in your head why the damn nurse herself didn't write one for you.

Standing up and throwing your tangerine peel and empty juice bottle away, you built up your mental courage and slowly made your way to the gym.

You could do this.

It would be as easy as breathing.

At least, you hoped it would be.


	3. Water Stealer

Of course. Just your luck. The day that you're able to sit out from P.E., it turns out that Ace was out there sitting with you. Your gym class was currently split into four groups, two groups facing off against each other in a game of volleyball. Ace was on a team of eight, so he wasn't needed in the transfer yet. Thank god for that, because all the girls were ogling him whenever he even breathed. It was obnoxious for him, and even you--you were jealous and had no reason to be--or an idea on why you were.

Huffing softly, you crinkled your eyebrows down in concentration, your binder and your math homework above it as you angrily clicked your pen, retracting the ball head inside and out of it quicker than you could even recognize. You were trying your best to not look at him as he darted around on the volleyball court, his royal purple gym shirt practically sticking  to his skin like it was holding on for dear life.

You scribbled something down on the math paper, unsure of what you were actually writing, maybe just dragging your pen across the paper to make it look like you were doing something. With a sigh of defeat, you slid the paper back into your binder and slammed it shut, stuffing it into your backpack. You heard the crinkle of plastic to your left, and looking up, an irk mark appeared on your face as you watched Ace suck the water out of your water bottle. "Uhm." You said loudly, clearing your throat.

He looked at you with the tip of the bottle still in his mouth, eyes blank and full of boredom until he suddenly realized who you were. "Oh! Hey! You're that girl I pinned up against the wall in first hour."

"Yeah. And you're the asshole that's drinking out of my water bottle." You responded saucily. He lifted the bottle to eye level and looked it over. It was personally designed, completely clear and saying your name in (f/c 1) and (f/c 2) in cursive from top to bottom down the side. He quickly handed it back to you.

"Sorry. All I saw was water, and I wanted some." He said, actually sounding sincere.

"It's okay. Just. . .ask next time, okay?" You responded, accepting his apology and wiping the mouth piece off, stuffing it into the corner pocket of your backpack.

"So your name is (Y/N). Huh?" He asked, moving closer.

Looking up and peering at him out of the corner of your eye, you nodded slightly. "Uh. Yes."

"I'm--" He opened his mouth.

"Portgas D. Ace. I know." You sighed softly, taking advantage of the moment to look him over. His eyes were wide and a beautiful brown, and you couldn't help but smile softly at the fact that he had freckles scattered all around his face--it just intensified his cuteness by tenfold, or maybe thirtyfold. A grin caressed his lips and you smiled again, thrilled at just being so close to him. Your mind then drifted to the scene that happened this morning.

"Does everybody already know who I am?" He asked, chuckling softly as he leaned back on his hands.

"It's hard not to know who the new hot guy is." You muttered under your breath, crossing your arms over your chest and turning your attention back to the volleyball game.

"What was that?" He asked, craning over you.

You felt shivers run down your spine. "Nothing. Just talking to myself." You said gently with a soft sigh.

Thankfully he moved away and back into his original position. "About this morning--"

Once again, you cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it." You snapped, this time your voice was laced with toxicity.

He seemed to flinch at your poison-soaked words. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

You didn't even acknowledge his apology. It's embarrassing to pass out because of the new guy pinning you up against the wall right after first period. The rest of the fifteen minutes of class was silent and awkward between the two of you--until he was called back up into the volleyball court.

Heart sinking in relief and yet some sort of sadness, you gathered up your things and headed to 6th period, ready to put yourself on the other side of the classroom from him so you wouldn't have to deal with his toned body, good looks, warm brown eyes. . .you smacked yourself, grumbling and readjusting your backpack on your shoulder, pushing open the gym door and weaving through the crowd to head to your next class.

What was it, now? Chemistry, right? Right?

The walk to your next class was relieving, quickly finding Usopp sitting at the usual table. Some random guy was going to head for the open spot next to him, but he had whipped out his leg and slammed it into your chair, giving the guy a clear answer to his unwanted question. That spot was reserved. He shuffled away awkwardly, and you rushed towards your friend, throwing yourself into the seat once his leg was gone and slumping backwards with a groan that caused your voice to crack.

"We're starting a lab, today. Want to be my partner again?" He asked, leaning against the table and scribbling on one of his blueprints from his engineering class.

"Of course. We're always partners." You mused, peering over his shoulder to see what was on the blueprint. "What are you making now?"

His face lit up and he went off on his sporadic speech, explaining what it would do and what he would use it for, and all that stuff. You soon began to drift off, staring at the classroom door when the bell rang. Shivers crawled up your spine as you saw him walk into the classroom, his muscles covered in a light sheen of sweat, brushing his hair out of his face when he approached the teacher.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," The teacher spoke, quickly grabbing your peers attention. "This is Ace, our new student. Please, have a seat." He went to sit down in a desk, thankfully away from you.

Mr. Mode, your chemistry teacher, introduced the new lab, letting others choose their partners. You began discussing with Usopp on how to make the display for the lab, when two figures approached your table.

"(Y/N), Usopp, this is Ace. He doesn't have a partner, since there's now an uneven number of kids in this class. So, he's going to work with you, because everybody else in here's going to fail this lab and we all know it. I'd rather have him learn from my two best students." Mr. Mode spoke, slapping another rubric paper down on your table and pushing a chair towards Ace.  
He sat down in front of you and Usopp, a wide grin on his face.

"So, can I play with the fire?"

**Author's Note:**

> **Also Published On Wattpad & Quotev**


End file.
